Mi primer y unico amor
by Yorusoiyuki
Summary: Michiru no sabe como empieza a sentir algo por Yomi siendo aun incapaz de decirselo, pero un día se decide. PASEN Y LEAN


EXTRAÑO SENTIMIENTO

Aun me acuerdo del primer día en que nos conocimos, si… es cierto, fue cuando la directora me enseño el lugar en donde me alojaba, aunque la mansión estaba toda vieja se podía vivir, me sorprendió que la directora supiera todo acerca de mi persona, aunque no era de extrañar si ella investigó acerca de mi pasado y en ese entonces cuando me estuvo a punto de decir la segunda condición, es cuando ella apareció… su nombre es Koyomi Yoimachi ( en realidad su nombre verdadero es Koyomi Yoitsuhara), vino muy alegre que se cayo en el piso haciendo un agujero en el suelo de madera, después de que la directora se despidiese, ella me mostro la cafetería, el baño y mi habitación. Me asomé en la ventana, para poder observar el exterior y lo que encontré fue un cementerio, me pareció muy tétrico en el primer momento, pero tuve la determinación de no rendirme y decidí de limpiar la habitación, más tarde cuando volví en ella me encontré a Chika-kun y Shito-kun en ella lo que me sorprendió mucho, ya que no sabía que también ellos se alojaban allí, fue una sorpresa al entrar allí ya que celebramos mi entrada a la escuela pluma negra. Mientras Koyomi-san me servía un poco de fantan, Shito y Chika me explicaron la razón por la cual me salvaron la vida en aquella ocasión, sin darme cuenta de que Koyomi-san se estaba emborrachando de fantan y cuando me di cuenta de su presencia, ella estaba durmiendo en mi cama, en ese momento Shito me dijo que cuidará de ella "jope que chico más directo", en eso los dos se fueron por la ventana de la habitación diciéndome solo que al lugar que iban era un secreto, dejándome así a solas con Koyomi-san (eso sí aun durmiendo). Sin previo aviso Koyomi-san se fue despertando, enterándome de que se despertará, le dije que volviera a su habitación, aun así ella hizo casos omisos y me beso de golpe, ese sabor dulce se me quedó en los labios, jamás pensé que eso sucedería, pero esa sensación fue increíble aunque extraña. Aunque le llame por su nombre, me lo negó y me dijo que era Yomi y no Koyomi, realmente no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Me pregunto por mi nombre en el cual respondí nerviosa, por que no sabía que tenía pensado hacer, de pronto noté su mano entre mi entrepierna en el cual gemí en un intento absurdo de hacer que se detuviera, si no fuera por que la directora apareció detrás de Yomi-san no se que hubiera sucedido, dejandome en el aire las siguientes palabras "Michiru me parece que a Yomi le gustas".

Después de pensar en eso me levanté un poco exaltada, me fui directamente al cuarto de baño y me quede allí reflexionando lo que había ocurrido en esos días, aunque ya paso tiempo de eso aun tenía ese sabor inexplicable en los labios, me los toque con los dedos con delicadeza, y aun sentía esa sensación tan rara… desde ese día me costo olvidar lo que paso. Dude un poco y salí del cuarto de baño para dirigirme a la cocina y encontrarme a todos, pero era muy extraño, la única a quien encontré fue a Koyomi-san haciendo el desayuno, también cabe destacar que ella era muy buena cocinando. Todo de golpe me vino en la mente en el cual Koyomi-san había muerto y ya no estaba entre nosotros, y quien ocupaba su cuerpo era Yomi-san, en ese momento me entristecí mucho, por eso me alegro que este de nuevo con nosotros, supongo que Chika-kun y Shito-kun hicieron un contrato para mantenerla con vida.

-Michiru-chan te encuentras bien, te veo algo ida.

-Ah… Koyomi-san, lo siento solo estaba pensando en mis cosas, no hay nada de que preocuparse- me eche a reír un poco nerviosa.

-Uhh… pues si no es nada me podrías ayudar a preparar la mesa.- lo decía con una sonrisa.

- Sí claro, de acuerdo.

Acabamos al poco rato y luego llamamos a Shito-kun y Chika-kun para venir a comer el desayuno juntos, a pocos minutos ya nos lo estábamos tomando, mientras como siempre Shito-kun y Chika-kun discutían por el zombi que derrotaron ayer, que si Shito-kun hubiera llegado a tiempo habrían terminado antes, de que si Chika-kun hubiera estado más alerta no se habría escapado, y cosas por el estilo. El desayuno terminó pronto y ya que hoy tanto los dos tenían trabajo.

-¡Esperad un momento, y yo no puedo ir con vosotros‼!-dije enojada por que no me querían llevar con ellos.

-Lo siento Gopher, pero debes quedarte aquí ya que este trabajo es demasiado fácil y no te necesitamos.

-Ya volveremos más tarde Kita-san.

Y con eso se fueron… "_maldición esos dos son tan cabezotas"._ Pero en ese entonces me plantee que debía hacer ya que ese par no volverían hasta la noche. Realmente me entro curiosidad ver lo que hacia Koyomi-san, me escondí un poco detrás de la puerta de la cocina y me di cuenta que sacaba de la nevera fantan, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue que se emborracharía como otras veces y de está forma Yomi-san despertaría. Pero me cogió distraída ya que ella me llamo por el nombre.

-Michiruuuu-chan, vamos a beber fantan juntaaaas-lo dijo detrás mío con la bebida en la mano, realmente di un salto en señal de sorpresa.

-Koyomi-san me asustaste.- lo decía con la mano en el pecho.

-Vamos vamos tranquilizare, que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien las dos juntas.

"_Vaya pues si para ella emborracharse es pasárselo bien, no se que pensar."_

-Vale, si tú lo dices Koyomi-san… salud para las dos.- lo dije con una gotita en la sien.

Me sirvió en un baso y ella misma también se sirvió, mientras bebía fantan empecé a pensar lo que iba a hacer después cuando despertará Yomi-san, realmente tratar con él es realmente difícil, pero en estos últimos días empecé a sentir algo por Yomi-san… supongo que será… NO definitivamente es imposible, pero cuando más lo pensaba más posible, en ese momento empecé a notar que mis mejillas se enrojecían, algo que Koyomi-san pudo notar, ya que aun en su estado aun estaba consciente.

-Michiru-chan que te ocurre, por que enrojeciste de pronto, que te da vergüenza estar conmigo.

-No es nada de eso Koyomi-san es solo que…

-Solo que…ah, ya entiendo, debes estar pensando en alguien que te gusta o me equivoco, no hay problema me lo puedes decir, estamos solas después de todo.

-No para nada… no es eso…-me estaba poniendo nerviosa y más avergonzada.

-Vamos que no te de corte contármelo…-en eso se tomo el ultimo sorbo de fantan que le quedaba y automáticamente cayo profundamente dormida.

Ahora si que no me libró de está, dentro de poco Yomi-san despertará y entonces ya no habrá vuelta atrás, en eso respiré hondo pensando en lo que debía hacer cuando el momento llegase, pero aun así a cada minuto que pasaba se me aceleraba el corazón, pendiente del despertar de Yomi-san que era inminente, así que decidí de llevarla a mi habitación. Al rato noté como se movía, en señal de que la hora ya había llegado. Se empezó a levantar poco a poco, ladeo la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarme.

-Chiru chiru- se abalanzó hacia mí dándome un fuerte abrazo, siendo inevitable sentir su aliento en mi oído-me esperabas Michiru, he he soy tan feliz.

- Yomi-san, me estas ahogando.

-Mmm… Michiru, realmente me hiciste esperar tanto.-No se por que pero al decir esa frase me sentí un poco triste.- Michiru que te pasa, de verdad no te alegras de verme.

-Uhh…No, no se trata de eso, me siento feliz al verte Yomi-san.

En ese momento me dio un beso como los que me solía hacer, aunque esta vez era más deseoso, como si no me hubiera besado en meses. Para su sorpresa no me opuse a sus deseos, para su sorpresa separó sus labios de los mios.

-Yo…Yomi-san, me dejas decirte una cosa.

- Claro chiru chiru lo que sea…- me tiro encima de la cama y se puso encima.-dime lo que me tengas que decir.

-Etto…Yomi-san…yo no se como decirlo, pero realmente he estado pensando en estos días que…

- Ohhh… a Michiru le da vergüenza decírmelo, realmente me gusta cuando te pones así de linda.-eso realmente me hizo reaccionar y decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

- Yomi-san tú me gustas…-su cara en ese momento no tenía expresión alguna, supongo que no se lo esperaba. En eso aproveche y lo abracé atrayéndole más hacia mi y lo bese por primera vez. Ese beso me inundo de placer, realmente me gustaba el simple hecho de poder besar a Yomi-san, supongo que Yomi-san sentía lo mismo por mi que yo por él, ya que me lo dijo una vez que yo le gustaba. Nos separamos del beso ambos sonrojados.

-Michiru no me lo esperaba…-se toco los labios rápidamente y luego se los lamio-no esperaba que nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos.-su mirada era baja.

-No se con certeza cuando fue que mis sentimientos por ti empezaron a surgir… pero de una cosa estoy segura… lo más probable fue cuando apareciste en las fuentes termales y cuando te dije que lo que me hacías no me gustaba, la expresión que tuviste cuando te lo dije… era… de lo más adorable.

-No era mi intención de hacerte sentir de esa manera, yo lo lamento…

-No te puedo odiar por lo que hiciste Yomi-san, por que gracias a ello, pude comprender…-cogí su rostro y le obligué a alzar su vista para que me viera-lo que realmente sentías.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, uno en frente del otro, sinceramente era realmente incomodo, así que opté para que los dos nos pudiéramos relajar y nos fuimos a unos baños termales, entramos a la vez en el agua caliente. Me pude fijar que estábamos un poco separados.

-Yomi-san…-me acerqué a él y le bese, él no se opuso y nos fuimos acercando más pegando más nuestros cuerpos desnudos, puse mis manos detrás de su cuello, mientras él puso sus manos en mi espalda. Al poco rato nos separamos, pude sentir su mano en mi pecho acariciándolo, mientras me iba lamiendo el cuello.

-Eres tan deliciosa Michiru, que me vienen ganas de seguir-en eso noté su mordisco en mi cuello con lo cual luego lamio la marca que había hecho, en eso gemí un poco alto. Al rato pude notar su otra mano dirigiéndose peligrosamente en mi sexo. Había momentos en los que me estaba inundando de placer, pero aun así no me eche atrás ya que yo también le hice culminar de placer, realmente era tan agradable escuchar los gemidos de Yomi-san. Después de tantos besos, abrazos y caricias llegamos a un orgasmo placentero.

Nuestras respiraciones aceleradas iban calmándose poco a poco, disfrutando desde ese momento maravilloso. Nos manteníamos abrazados, yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras Yomi-san me acariciaba suavemente la cabeza, acabamos de disfrutar unos últimos instantes en las aguas termales.

Salimos de allí para dirigirnos de nuevo a la mansión donde nos alojamos, caminamos uno al lado del otro, pero tuve la necesidad de cogerle de la mano. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi habitación Yomi-san empezó a sentirse mal.

-¿Yomi-san que te ocurre?-pregunté preocupada-

- Me siento mareado, eso debe ser que Koyomi se está intentando despertarse ahora.-lo dijo cogiéndose la cabeza.

- Ya veo… Yomi-san tu crees que debo contarle a Koyomi-san lo nuestro, ya que de cierta manera tu estas en su cuerpo, bueno ya me entiendes.

-Cuando llegue el momento oportuno ya lo sabrá, solo cuando tenga que saberlo.

-Y eso cuando lo podré saber para decírselo-me cogió el rostro y me dirigió enfrente al suyo.

-Ya te lo haré saber Michiru, por eso no te preocupes. Aunque te parezca que no este, siempre estoy a tu lado Michiru y siempre lo estaré, tenlo presente.

-Yomi…-san- rápidamente me dio un beso para luego dirigirse al cuarto de Koyomi-san. "_Nunca oí hablar de que Koyomi-san quisiera despertar cuando Yomi-san aun estaba despierto, nunca me hablo de eso… por que será… Yomi-san."_

Sin pensármelo dos veces entré en mi cuarto, cerré la puerta tras de ella hice unos cuantos pasos hacia mi cama y sin pensármelo me estiré en ella.

Mis pensamientos volaron en mi cabeza de nuevo, pero se podría decir que son los pensamientos de hoy, y pensar que Shito-kun y Chika-kun no han estado durante todo el día aun a sido muy especial, uno de mis mejores días junto a Yomi-san, pero esto seria el principio de todo. 


End file.
